


【翻译】a kind of hideous intimacy

by Ham4Lin



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Break Up, Burr's POV, Desk Sex, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, First Time, Hamilton: a retailing, I'm just copying everything, I'm not going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Writing on Skin, go read the original work, horrible pain i'm not sorry, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 虐, 超虐的
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ham4Lin/pseuds/Ham4Lin
Summary: Hamilton is a hurricane, a force to be reckoned with, and Burr doesn't know if he should stand his ground or take cover.A re-telling of things seen in between the lines of Hamilton.=====Hamilton是飓风，一个需要对付的力，而Burr不知道他是应该站住不动还是去占取。重新讲述Hamilton的故事





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a kind of hideous intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280248) by [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/pseuds/thinksideways). 



> 本来发lofter的，已经被删两次了气死我了。  
> ao3又不能发表情【叹气】
> 
> 歌词没翻，人名没翻，关键词都是英文，基本整篇文章都是英文了【叹气】
> 
> 基本上都是直译，偶尔有私货……

“Are you Arron Burr, Sir？”

burr停下脚步，转身看着这个男人，稍带戒备——第一印象：这个男人不像Burr平时的同事，也不像是会知道Burr的名字的人。他有点小喘气，像是刚跑过来的。但是他身上的某些特质，有种让人不安的野性，让Burr很难移开视线。

他的头发稍微过长了一点，不太整齐。他的眼睛就不一样了。深邃而黑，展露出的智慧一时让Burr紧张又好奇。甚至在他说Burr的名字时也是——带点得意的笑容，还故意押韵（Burr相信他是故意的，虽然不是很确定，但理应如此）——暴露了他太多的本性。见面不到一分钟，Burr觉得他已经可以看到他意图藏起来的心扉。

尽管如此，Burr还是被激起了兴趣

“我是Alexander Hamilton”男人说。他们握手。Burr忍不住注意到Hamilton的手出人意料的好看，手指修长，握手有力。所以他做了他唯一能做的事。

他提出来请他喝杯酒 

结果，他不仅仅请他喝一杯，他请了他好几杯，一杯，又一杯，直到后来他也数不清了。他们的谈话一开始还很纯洁，聊着大学。Hamilton坦露他想早毕业的理想，就跟Burr一样。

为什么你想那么快毕业？反正有时间。burr说，想起他当年的压力和紧张的课程，还有晚上通宵学习。

Hamilton眼神坚定，目光闪闪发亮，充满着求知欲。Burr几乎想要遮住他自己眼睛看向别处，仿佛看向的是太阳。

我必须这么做。Hamilton回答，他的眼神最后还是落到了他的酒杯上，Burr才觉得能喘口气。但没注意到Hamilton的措辞——“我 必须 这么做”，而不是“我想这么做”。就像是Hamilton什么时候许下的一个承诺，一个宣言，不可逃避的一件事。

Hamilton继续喋喋不休，说着长篇大论——Burr知道了那场送他来这里的飓风，他怎样把作家身份放在首位，他怎样期待着一场战争，来证明他自己。

证明给谁呢？Burr想问又没问。这是他想问这个男人的第一个问题。

“Let me offer you some free advise。”是他真正说出口的。打断Hamilton正在说的对战争的看法。他把手放在这个男人的手臂上，稍稍握住。他不知道为什么只么做，但他怀疑Hamilton需要很大力气才能平静下来，他必须要尽他所能【才能平静Hamilton】。Hamilton的手臂很结实，而且他能感觉到温暖透过衣袖传来。

“Talk less”他说，没有恶意，“Smile More”

Hamilton照做了，有那么一瞬，他似乎在对Burr微笑：笑容奇怪到有些邪恶，像是知道有关Burr的什么事一样。但这只是片刻。然后他结束了他对战争的讨论。

他们又继续聊了下去，话题谈到女人和更黄的事，分享自己的故事（虽然主要是Hamilton在开车）。Hamilton在这方面特别不要脸，如果不是因为酒，他说的故事能让Burr脸红。他甚至暗示他曾经有过男人，Burr不能理解这么奇怪的想法。他想Hamilton是吹牛故意这么说的，为了引起他的反应。

 

=====

直到他站起来准备离开，Burr才意识到他醉得有多厉害。房子都在摇晃。Hamilton也醉了，身子摇摇摆摆的。至少Burr觉得他摇摇摆摆的——不好说，因为房间也在旋转，墙在跳舞。Burr不常常喝到这么醉；他不喜欢这种感觉，失去了控制，放松了警惕。但他被这个深色瞳孔的陌生人迷住了，没去数他喝了多少杯，才到了现在这步田地，漂浮着，如同迷失在大海上的船。

但是Hamilton的手搭在他的肩膀上，沉重而坚实，像船锚。他不假思索地伸出手，也抓住Hamilton的肩膀，相互稳住脚步，不再迷失在大海上，而是互相找到的，暴风里的两只船。

他们一起离开酒吧，勾肩搭背。但是仅仅走了一个街区，Hamilton就踉踉跄跄地，把Burr拉入一条小巷。趔趄着靠上一个打印店的墙边，一只手抓住Burr的手臂，另一只放在Burr的外套上。Burr发现他面对着Hamilton，两人的距离奇妙的近，Burr从骨子里感受到了亲密。

Hamilton深色的眼睛看向burr，他发誓那个眼神是有重量的，而他在这眼神之下一动也动不了，仿佛被定住了。“Well，Burr...Sir”Hamilton边说边笑话这个韵脚，还是醉得神智不清，但是Burr从身体里感受到一股他也不能解释的温暖。他想起Hamilton之前的暗示，他说他曾经有过男人。奇怪的想法，绝对令人厌恶。然而Burr想到这方面时的身体反应却表明，他可能需要有另外的想法。

可是他想不了多久，因为Hamilton的嘴唇凑上了他的，胡须刮着Burr的皮肤时的感觉炽热又奇怪。有那么一会儿，burr就那么停在那里，仍在震惊当中。但是Hamilton的嘴是不能承受的温暖，而他忍不住亲了回去。这就是一切Hamilton需要的鼓励。他双臂环住Burr，充满了渴望，于是Burr意识到这个男人的力量和他坚定的握手相匹配。Hamilton断开了他们的接吻。burr等着他的厌恶，借口，一些东西来解释刚刚发生的一切。相反，Hamilton的嘴唇到了他的耳朵上。

“Sir”，他在Burr的耳边呼气。他说这个词时声音喘气的方式仿佛是带电的。Burr在Hamilton双臂的包围中哆嗦了一下，helpless。Hamilton从他的喉咙开始一路往下亲，对着所有裸露的皮肤又咬又吸。

他能感觉到Hamilton靠着他硬了，于是他不假思索的把自己的胯也顶了上去，把Hamilton在墙上压得更紧。Hamilton对着burr的脖子呻吟，深沉而野性的声音，直抵他的私处。Hamilton的手，从不停歇，在他俩的身体之间游离，往下滑，隔着裤子包住Burr，然而……

空气中充斥着醉酒的歌声，酒吧的其他客人出来了。他们的脚步声出奇的大，出奇的近。Burr从Hamilton身上弹开，仿佛被闪电击中，用他的大衣紧紧地抱住身体。他庆幸现在是晚上，能藏住他紧绷的裤子。

Burr——”Hamilton想喊，burr止住了他

“我该走了”，他边说边后退

Burr支撑到家，瘫倒在床上。当他醒来的时候他感到一阵阵头疼，同时伴随着持续的，有关Hamilton的嘴唇在他的之上的记忆：一个小巷的接吻（还有一只手，在他身上）。酒精本应让他忘了这些记忆，然而现在却反倒像装在了水晶里，成为一个画面铭刻在石头上。  
======

接下来几天发生的事很怪。他不能回避他对于Hamilton的某些想法—他嘴的特定温度，他的手在Burr身上的感觉。这不像他：如此专心于某件事——但是，在小巷里和另一个男人紧贴着，同样也不像是Burr会做的事。

Hamilton是飓风，一个需要对付的力，而Burr不知道他是应该站住不动还是去占取。

结果，Hamilton帮他作出了决定。几天后，他出现在Burr家门口，当Burr开门时，他笑得有一点过分。Burr不知道Hamilton是不是在故意嘲笑他（Smile More），但是他还是邀请他进来了。心中充斥着好奇和担心。

自从那晚burr跑开后，他们俩还没说过话。毕竟，他们现在还基本上是陌生人

“我是来道歉的”Hamilton说，止住了笑容，双手在口袋里不安地动。Burr感到心在下落，虽然这不应该要紧的。那不过是一个酒精充斥着的错误，虽然他现在已经不能在嘴里回忆出Hamilton的味道，虽然他几天后仍做梦梦到亲Hamilton，梦到其他事……

只是一个错误罢了。

“我不应该在那个小巷里追求你”，Hamilton继续说，而Burr尝试着点头，尽量让自己看上去有说服力。

“我应该等我们回到你家”Hamilton说完了，憋不住笑了出来。Burr不知道怎么形容他心跳了一下的感觉。

Hamilton拉近了他们之间的距离，摸上Burr的手臂，手指玩着Burr的外套。时间停滞在那，他们之间的气氛有些沉重。Burr有点不知所措，但是他唯一能做的就是等待，直到Hamilton替他们做出了决定，再一次亲上了他，于是便消除了其它可能。

Burr沉醉在Hamilton之中，带着一种不符合他个性的，莽撞的激情，似乎是被Hamilton感染了。他的手滑上Hamilton的身子，暗慕着他的力量。他感到Hamilton的手也在他身上运动，身上每一个被他触摸的地方都是一股奇异的电流在Burr皮肤下穿过，新奇而有些令人担忧。

Hamilton移动得很快，饥渴，脱去burr的外套和衬衣直到他的手指接触到裸露的肌肤。Burr分开他们的吻，让他们有足够的时间走到床前，把Hamilton推倒在床上。

他几乎在生Hamilton的气，但是又不能确定为什么——也许是因为Hamilton太容易就能读懂他，读懂他自己都不知道的秘密的欲望，而且不假思索的对此作出行动。让Burr觉得不安的是，这个男人知道了他这方面的事，但是从哪里知道的呢？从什么时候开始的呢？

是什么暴露了他？

但是Hamilton啊，虽然很让人生气，也同时特别让人分心。当Burr把他的一个手腕按在床上，骑在他身上时，Hamilton将他的跨向上抬，然后发出跟在小巷里同样的呻吟——一个词，放荡而低沉：“Sir”

这个从喉底穿来的词直接作用到了burr的下体，他再一次发现他自己在Hamilton身上摩擦，感觉到Hamilton在他身下硬了。Hamilton翻到了Burr的上面，他没有耐心的手移到了burr的下身，然后隔着裤子抓住了Burr，嘴唇在他的脖子上。于是Burr之前所有罪恶的想法突然都变得可能了。Hamilton没有停止在那；他又移动了他的手，解开了他的裤子，让他暴露了出来。

（但是，burr觉得他一直是暴露着的，自从Hamilton用他那饥渴的眼神看向他时开始）

Hamilton灵活地脱下了Burr的裤子，他的手轻轻的在burr的大腿上跳跃。有一阵，他在调戏Burr，用轻如羽毛的触摸追踪着Burr的大腿和髋骨。

值得称赞的是，Burr没有求。直到Hamilton温热的嘴到了他【gui tou】上。于是他情不自禁了。他不禁啜泣了一声，因为Hamilton的舌头舔着他的【cock】，同时嘴随着手移动。这种感觉凌乱而且肮脏，然后Hamilton黑色的眼睛对向了他的，而Burr觉得他几乎承受不住了，所有的这些，他的快感，都太过了，Burr开始觉得他不是他自己了。

【中间一堆黄文】【回头补】

Hamilton睁开眼睛，对上他的目光，脸上带着他标志性的邪恶的笑容。“well，sir”他说，抱住Burr，继续亲他。在那一刻，所有的混乱，所有今天晚些时候会涌上来的想法，或者深夜睡不着觉的时候的想法，需要去仔细揣摩分析等想法，Burr都不去考虑，他认为他从来没有这样快乐过。

========

他们从来不谈他们的性（虽然Hamilton几乎别的所有事都谈，Burr同时也找到了几种让他闭嘴的方式），只是顺其自然发生。Hamilton在这方面特别贪得无厌，尽管有一天Hamilton推倒他时，Burr还是被惊到了：Hamilton让他在原地等着，回来的时候手指上沾满了油。

burr，带着好奇和一种新的饥渴，看着Hamilton自己把手指伸进自己，慢慢地，把手指交叉同时前后移动。一个美丽而又堕落的景象。当Burr尝试着滑进Hamilton时还感觉有点紧，他尝试着稍微挪动，虽然他已经被Hamilton的温度所包围。当Burr侵犯他的时候，Hamilton低沉的呻吟着‘fuck’。这快感对于burr来说太过了，但是对于Hamilton来说还远远不够，他像荡妇一样向后操Burr，Burr不得不抓住他的屁股让他停下来，不顾Hamilton的反对，慢慢地动。直到Hamilton呻吟“please”，“sir”，Burr才控制不住自己，用力操Hamilton，使他在接下来的三天内都不能好好的骑马。

（sir很快成为了Hamilton对用的Burr的密码，而Burr永远不能肯定他是要表达喜爱之情，还是嘲讽。凭他对Hamilton的了解，他怀疑两个都有一点）

Hamilton在床上跟他写作一样，不间断地，带着一种Burr不能理解或模仿的美感。Hamilton在他们俩的时候总是很快，仿佛有什么看不见的钟在转，仿佛他仅仅给了这么点时间能分在Burr的肌肤上。但他总是能很好的利用时间，有经验的手和不停歇的激情，Burr觉得已经够了。他们所拥有的这些，已经够了。

Hamilton第一次停下来的时候很奇怪。Hamilton动作懒散，用手指和舌头在Burr身上写下大段的文字，直到Burr对他这项服务的持久感到皮肤紧绷，想开口说话，求他，但是却无法阻止语言。感觉像过了几个小时，Hamilton终于完成了他手指和舌头的工作，慢慢骑着Burr，对上Burr的眼睛，自己给自己手。射到Burr的胸上的感觉湿湿的，温温的。他身体的收缩让之前一直在临界线边上的burr，也过了临界点。

这是他们俩之间最好的，也是最坏的一段时间。因为感觉他们之间还能有更多的，更多能说的，更多能达成共识的。Burr觉得他可能开始爱上Hamilton了。

但是他不说。从来找不到对的时机。星星从来不是在正确的位置。于是他们的时间流逝了。战争真的开始了，他们周围的空气都开始因为期待而震荡，在革命的边缘摇曳。

（“I wish there was a war”, Hamilton在他们第一次喝酒的时候说过。看上去他的愿望是实现了）

在Burr出发去魁北克的头一天晚上，他拜访Hamilton。他怀疑这会是他们之间的最后一次机会，于是再次觉得他应该说点什么，虽然不知道话的具体内容。但是文字不会自己冒出来，所以他让Hamilton填充沉默，正如平时一样。Hamilton表现的一如往常，迫切地把手伸向Burr，在Burr面前沉下他的膝盖，让Burr忘记了战争，忘记了所有事，除了Hamilton嘴的炽热。

当他回报Hamilton，在嘴里拿下Hamilton，快速地移动他的舌头，Hamilton不需要多久。他含糊的冒出他平时的脏话，加快胯的速度，一只手放在Burr的后脑勺。但是他【come】的时候他呻吟的是“Aaron”

不是“sir”，不是他平时低沉的语调。仅仅是Burr的名字，没别的。这本应是件无关紧要的事，但其实不是。

**Author's Note:**

> 肉文真的helpless……我已经很委婉的把cock改成别的词了：（


End file.
